Feelings
by Parade of Confusion
Summary: After Granny Relda has her last straw with Puck and Sabrina's never-ending conflicts, she forces them both to keep journals to help them express their feelings. Of course, chaos ensues. But, maybe Puck and Sabrina will realize their own feelings... PxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, there. I see you decided to keep reading. That's cool. I'm not freaking out about it or anything. I'm totally... OH MY GOSH. THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS. I HEART YOU. It would also mean a lot to me if you, you know, reviewed it. It's no biggie if you don't want to. But, it'd be nice if you did. PLEASE? :D I'll love you forever and ever! **

**Anyway, enjoy this lovely banter. I know I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

><p>There was nothing Puck hated more than school. All the subjects were pointless to him. When you're royalty, you can hire someone to read to you or do math for you. Why should he bother with it?<p>

As he strolled out of the building, Puck made sure no one was around before launching into the air. He did twists and turns in the air and watched as the world around him turned upside down and sideways. He enjoyed every minute of it.

Flying was one of the things he loved to do most. It gave him a chance to think about things. It was a safe haven from the crazy world below. It was an escape.

Suddenly, he spotted Sabrina. She was walking home today, apparently. He wondered if she was cold. Then he stopped himself. Why should he care? She had caused all the trouble with the Old Lady and made them have to keep those stupid diaries. She deserved every bit of freezing she felt.

He swooped down and landed in front of her.

"How's it going, birdbrain? Little cold, there?" Puck sneered.

"Shouldn't you be at your daily detention, snotface?" Sabrina shot back.

"I decided I'd skip. It's Friday, after all. I'm sure Mr. Stein won't mind," Puck replied, floating along next to the blond-haired girl.

"Mr. Stein will be celebrating the fact that he doesn't have to deal with you today." Sabrina retorted.

She knew all these insults weren't entirely genuine. Puck and Sabrina had been fighting pretty much since they'd met. Puck would play (somewhat) harmless, yet infuriating, pranks on Sabrina, and Sabrina would punish Puck with the wrath of her fists. Which would get Puck mad and he would play more pranks on her. It was a never-ending cycle.

Puck smirked and said, "I bet you're ecstatic that you have a walking buddy since no one walks with you when I'm not here."

"Not even close, you idiot. And anyway, 'ecstatic' is a big word for you. Are you actually paying attention in school now?" she asked.

"As if. School is for nerds." And with that, Puck yanked Sabrina's backpack off her back and flew up and away. Sabrina's face steamed with anger and her fists clenched until her knuckles turned white.

"PUCK! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I GET TO YOU!" Sabrina shouted toward the disappearing fairy.

When Sabrina got home, she went up to her room and saw her book bag sitting on her bed. Not without some 'improvements' made by Puck, though. Apparently, he thought it would be hilarious to drag the bag through the mud and put all sorts of creatures in it.

Sabrina grabbed her pillow and yelled into it. Puck had been really getting on her nerves lately, and she had almost hit her limit. She marched down the stairs and into Puck's room, where the boy was floating around his room.

"PUCK! My fists would like to have a conversation with you. Get down here, now!" Sabrina demanded, giving him a death glare.

Puck then slowly descended down to Sabrina with a phony concerned expression on his face. He was all dirty and smelly, Sabrina assumed, from the mud that also covered her backpack. His blond hair looked like a rat's nest, and his clothes were irreparably stained.

"Aw, Grimm. Did you not like the changes I made to your bag? I thought they made it look better," Puck said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Puck, my things are not your toys. You need to learn the boundaries between you and me. Or I'll have to introduce you to my left hook," Sabrina stated, trying to keep her cool.

"Look, Grimm, when it comes to torturing you, there are no boundaries, no matter how much you threaten me. It's just a fact of life," Puck stated, floating over to another part of his stunning room.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and left Puck to his shenanigans. At least she'd warned him. Next time he tested her, though, Puck's face would end up being disfigured, and he would have only himself to blame.

She made her way up the stairs and into her room, and began cleaning off her bag. It was a hopeless task, but it kept her mind off of the insensitive and chaotic Puck. As she rinsed off yet another dead frog, the red journal still sitting on her desk caught her eye. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she just wrote about her passionate hatred towards Puck. It wasn't like no one knew about that. Actually, _everyone_ knew that.

She put down her bag and made a mental note to ask Granny for a new one. She grabbed a pencil out of her desk cup and opened up her journal to the first page. She dated it and wrote _Dear Diary, _and then stopped.

Where should she start? There was so much to say about Puck, from his inconsiderate actions to his refusal to maintain any sort of hygiene. She hated it all, but she felt weird about writing it down. What was so different about marking her words? Insulting Puck was so easy when stating it, but writing seemed to have a different effect. It was like she could never take those words back, and she wasn't sure she would mean them forever.

_Wait, what? Snap out of it! You hate Puck. Always have, always will. Writing it down won't change anything._

Fine, then, stupid conscience, Sabrina thought. You win.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just thought I should take sometime to inform you of someone who has a special place in my heart: _Puck. _He is, by far, the person I hate most in the world. Why, you ask? Well, I have a whole list. He pranks me. All. The. Time. He insults me. He smells SO BAD, it's not even funny. He yanks on my hair in Algebra when the teacher isn't looking. (Why did she have to put him behind me?) He closes my locker when I'm trying to get my things out of it. One time, he put a monkey in it. That's right, A MONKEY. And he's incredibly arrogant, prideful, and diabolical. And I HATE way he smiles at me when he knows he's gotten one over on me. And how he still manages to set up all these tricks without me waking up. _

_He plays innocent whenever I tell Mom or Granny about this stuff. Sometimes, they believe him, and that's what gets me the most. But, someday, I swear, I will do something that surprises him so much, he may never prank me again. And when that day comes, I will be the happiest human being on the face of the planet. Is there any feeling better than revenge?_

* * *

><p>Puck was floating around his room, bragging to no one. It was one of his favorite things to do after thoroughly angering Sabrina.<p>

"Ah, yes, it was me who destroyed Grimm's backpack. It was nothing, really. Just another one of the tricks I have up my sleeve. Oh, I couldn't write a book. I can't take all the attention away from the other talented writers in this world," Puck grinned to the sky above.

Suddenly, he remembered the journal Granny had given him. He could write a book. A tale of all the amazing pranks he's pulled on Sabrina. Tricking the Troll, he could call it.

The idea fascinated him. No one had ever seen Puck's reasoning for doing what he did to Sabrina. Of course, the obvious reason was because he did truly hate her, but that was just an undertone to the painting of his reason. Her fists were usually the main reason. Those ninjas she called hands had given him bruises on his legs and arms, and on the occasion that he had really done it, his eyes.

What was he doing thinking about all this? He should be writing this down. He flipped carelessly through all his drawings of yet-to-be-executed pranks for Sabrina. Finally, he found an empty page. Pencil in hand, he began to write.

_While it may seem that the only reason I do what I do to Sabrina Grimm is that I hate her, the rationale actually goes much deeper than that. _

_For one, those hands of hers have caused much of my physical pain over the five years she's lived here. Punches, slaps, and beating me in arm wrestling games have damaged me in ways no one can imagine. My god-like body has had to be repaired too many times to count, and yet no one seems to see it. _

_And her words are like knives to my chest. I'm arrogant? I'm ugly? I'm a snotface? Such insults to the Trickster King could be punishable by death, if the Old Lady would allow it. _

_But, for now, she will just have to endure the traps I set for her, until her true punishment comes. One day, I know I will create a penalty for all she's done so crazy and amazing that my current mind cannot even begin to comprehend what it might be. And when I finally get to see it happen, I will finally be rid of that girl who has only punches and put-downs for me. _

_God, I just can't wait!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm super happy that you like the story. This is actually my first attempt at third-person omniscient, and I don't think it's going too well. I kind of hate how I keep transitioning from Puck to Sabrina. But I hope you like it. I worked especially hard an the dialogue this time, but I still feel like I'm making Puck a little too OOC. . Please review and tell me what you think or how I should improve. Please?**

**REVIEW! d:**

* * *

><p>Sabrina awoke the next morning to a snoring Daphne. She rolled her eyes at her twelve-year-old sister and wondered how it was humanly possible for her to snore that loud. She rolled over and checked her clock; it was seven thirty. Too early for the weekend, but there was no way she was going back to sleep with the grinding machine next to her. She got up and walked out the door and into the bathroom.<p>

She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw the same old Sabrina. Thin, blond hair, icy blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. She wondered if someone looked at her and saw something beautiful. All she saw was an average girl who had an abnormal detective family investigating the crimes of fairytale creatures. Maybe someone else could see something worth looking at. But, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and started her shower, checking her shampoo to make sure Puck hadn't added any ingredients.

After showering and grooming herself, she slowly walked down the stairs, enjoying the moments of silence before the house became a circus. It was short-lived though, as Puck burst through the door to his room, still in his pajamas, and yawned rather loudly.

"Good morning, Grimms!" Puck shouted, causing a chorus of moans to come from the sleeping family.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him. Couldn't Puck do anything without drawing attention to himself? Although, it was kind of cute how he tried so hard.

Puck finally noticed that Sabrina was already standing at the foot of the stairs and was giving him a death glare.

"Oh, you're up bright 'n early, huh?" Puck laughed, as he floated past her and into the kitchen.

Sabrina's stomach filled with butterflies when he laughed. She didn't understand why. She hated him. How could he ever make her feel like that?

"You can blame Daphne for that. I swear, when she snores, the whole house shakes," she muttered, ignoring that weird feeling and following him.

"Sucks for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, the Old Lady's going to make me some breakfast now, right?" Puck asked Granny Relda as she made her way down the stairs.

"Do I ever not make breakfast for you, _liebling_?" she replied, going into the kitchen and starting to cook.

Puck and Sabrina went into the dining room and sat down next to each other. Puck looked awkwardly at Sabrina, and Sabrina looked awkwardly at Puck.

"What are you looking at?" Sabrina asked, wondering if he would laugh at her question just so she could feel that way again.

"Nothing. What are you looking at?" Puck replied, seeming as if the inquiry hadn't fazed him.

"I'm looking at you because you were looking at me, smart one." Sabrina retorted, seeing if he would answer why he was looking at her.

"I'm just fascinated by your ugliness. It's marvelous," Puck sneered. "You should be in a museum."

"Well, at least I try to look good. You just sit there and look-"

"Amazing? Sexy? Gorgeous? Godly? Take your pick, they all describe me," Puck interrupted, a triumphant smile on his face.

Suddenly, Sabrina got that feeling again: butterflies in her stomach. And she could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't have been because of his smile. Puck didn't brush his teeth but once a week. His teeth weren't his best feature, obviously. But the question remained: _Why did she keep getting this feeling?_

Once she gathered herself again, she replied, "Oh, whatever. More like disgusting, arrogant, stupid, and obnoxious."

Puck gasped.

"How dare you say such things to the Trickster King! Take them back at once," Puck said, point an accusatory finger at Sabrina.

"Not even in a million years, stinkpot."

"You're the stinkpot."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Puck, are we really going to have this fight? It's so played out."

"No, I guess not, stinkpot."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and decided to let it go.

"So, how'd you sleep with the snoring machine right next you?" Puck asked, smirking.

"Amazingly," Sabrina said sarcastically. "Like a baby. Can we move on?"

"How was your shower?" Puck asked, gesturing to her slightly damp hair.

"Good, you should try it sometime," Sabrina said.

Puck stuck his tongue out at her and said, "The Trickster King doesn't need to bathe or shower. Hygiene is so much work, anyway."

"It must take as much work to stay clean as it is to be _that_ dirty," Sabrina replied, looking at Puck's mud-ridden body.

"Look, I know I'm hot, but you shouldn't stare at the sun," Puck stated, puffing up his chest with confidence.

Sabrina looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about, then Granny came out of the kitchen with her specialty breakfast dish: pancakes with hot pink syrup.

"Yum!" Puck exclaimed, shoving his face into his stack of pancakes.

Sabrina carefully cut her pancakes and started eating as well, trying not to look a Puck eating like a pig.

"Do I smell pancakes?" asked Daphne, who had appeared at the end of the table, rubbing her eyes.

"Mhm, and they're delicious!" Puck replied, spraying food everywhere.

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted.

"What?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne sat down and began piling pancakes on her plate. Puck kept shoving food in his mouth with his hands, creating a mess you wouldn't believe a sixteen-year-old had made.

As she ate, Sabrina pondered the earlier moments when Puck's laugh and smile made her heart leap. How? How could he do that to her? Everything he did either disgusted her or annoyed her, but that laugh… She got goose bumps just thinking about it. She touched her chest and looked at the boy who was devouring pancakes like some sort of wild animal. There was no way _he_ caused any of those feelings. It must've been nothing.

"What are you staring at, Sabrina?" Daphne asked with her mouth full.

"Nothing," Sabrina replied, quickly directing her attention to the pancakes on her plate.

As the meal progressed, Sabrina's parents, Red, and Basil made their way from their bedrooms to their chairs at the table, and everyone began a little morning chatter. "How is school?" and "What plans do you have this weekend?". Sabrina just barely answered each question she was asked, and focused on finishing her food so that she could get away from the animal sitting next to her. He had been making her feel so confused lately, and she needed a break.

"Hey, I saw you standing in the bathroom this morning just staring at yourself. What were you doing?" Daphne asked Sabrina.

"I don't know, I was just wondering-".

She stopped. She almost told everyone, including the one person who would taunt her for life for saying it, that she was wondering whether someone thought she was beautiful. Close call.

"What?" Daphne said. "I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, I was just tired, so I guess I was just trying waking up a little more. You snore like it's no one else's business, Daph," Sabrina replied.

"Oh, sorry," Daphne apologized with a giggle.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter," Sabrina replied.

Puck paused from his inhalation of the pancakes to look at Sabrina. He looked at her thin blond hair, her icy blue eyes, and her lightly tanned skin. He knew Sabrina, and he knew she wasn't just standing there to wake up more. She was thinking. When Sabrina thinks, she stops what she's doing and just stands there, letting her brain ponder whatever has crossed her mind. If only he knew what…

"Puck. Puck? PUCK!" Sabrina shouted, trying to bring him back to Earth.

"What? Oh, sorry, did someone need me?" Puck replied, snapping out of Sabrina's trance.

"Yeah, I need you to stop staring at me. That's the second time this morning," Sabrina said, giving him the 'don't test me' look.

The truth, though, was that Sabrina liked it when Puck looked at her like that. She felt kind of special, like he liked looking at her. Like she was maybe kind of pretty.

She hadn't felt very pretty these days. Her classmates had been giving her a rough time lately. Puck hadn't noticed, probably because he was completely oblivious to anything that didn't involve him. If he had, she liked to think he would defend her, as a 'brother'. At least, she hoped.

But all she knew was that when he looked at her, all those bad feelings seemed to disappear. She didn't like to dwell on why, because that would be awkward to explain. But she enjoyed the brief moments where she felt like a normal person.

After Sabrina finished her pancakes, she excused herself from the table, grabbed her coat off the coatrack by the front door, and went for a walk. She strolled along the road down into the forest that would lead her to her quiet little sanctuary. She had been going there to escape ever since she discovered it when she was fourteen. She was still getting over Mirror's betrayal, and was walking down the path after a very long and hard day at school. She just wanted to go somewhere where no one could find her, and she could just stay there for eternity.

She turned onto the narrow, dirt path that had formed after visiting the area so much for the past two years. Then, she found her self in a small, clear patch of land surrounded by towering evergreens. She had managed to put a large boulder in the middle of the space. (Don't ask how.) There, she would lay on her back and watch the clouds form and disappear during the day, or watch the stars slowly go by at night. It was a home away from home for her.

This time, however, she wasn't planning on cloud watching. This time, she had brought the red, leather-bound journal Granny had given her. She opened it up to the page after her previous entry and began writing. She knew she couldn't keep all these feelings bottled up anymore. She had to write.

_Dear Diary,  
><em>_When Granny first gave me to you last week, I thought she was crazy. I couldn't believe that she expected me to write about my emotions and how I feel. It seemed absurd. But, as always, she was right to give it to me. I need something to confide in, inanimate object or not. As long as I keep you hidden out here in my hiding place, I don't think anyone but me will read this._

"Whatcha doin'?" said a voice from behind her.

Puck!

"Puck," Sabrina hissed, turning around to face the nosy faerie. "How did you find me? This is supposed to be _my_ place."

"I followed you. Duh," Puck stated like it should be obvious. "So, you were writing in the journal, huh? I thought you said you weren't going to write a word in there. What happened to that?".

Puck looked at her, searching for her eyes for the answer. He genuinely did want to know because he could tell something was up with Sabrina. Lately, he had been. He couldn't tell if it was his fault or not. He hoped it wasn't.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're going to read it," Sabrina responded, snapping the journal shut and tucking it under her arm.

"Grimm, I've lived with you for five years. Do think that by now I wouldn't be able to tell when something's bothering you?" Puck said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Puck. Now, can you please leave me alone?".

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Puck."

"Sabrina."

"You just called me Sabrina."

"You just called me Puck. Why are we stating facts, here?"

"You _never _call me Sabrina."

"So?"

"Ugh. Just leave, Puck."

"What were you really doing standing in the bathroom this morning?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do. Now, tell me."

"No."

"Grimm, I've got all day. It is a Saturday, you know."

"Puck, please. I'm begging you."

"Just tell me. You act like it's something bad, like you're pregnant or something."

"Oh, _God_, no."

"Jesus, Grimm, it isn't a hard question. What's wrong?"

Sabrina jumped off the rock and started running. He cared. He cared about her. _What the hell is happening to the_ world?, she thought. She couldn't handle _this_ Puck. She wanted everything to be like it was. Where Puck was supposed to torture her and Sabrina was supposed to beat him as a punishment.

"Sabrina, wait!" Puck called.

But she couldn't wait. She just couldn't. As her hair flapped wildly behind her, Sabrina ran. She didn't care where she was going, she just ran. She just had to get away. But what she didn't know was that there was one person who would follow her anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck zoomed after Sabrina into the forest. He knew her too well; she would get lost, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Following the wisps of gold blowing behind her in the breeze, he screamed at her to stop.

"Sabrina! You need to stop, or we're both going to get lost in this godforsaken maze of a forest!" Puck cried to the emotionally distressed teenager.

But he knew she wasn't going to. She probably couldn't hear anything right now, and was drowning out as much of him as she could. But, he couldn't blame her. Puck had been a royal pain in Sabrina's behind since the day they had met. He had tried to drown her for 'spying', and that had started it all. They had to live like they despised each other after that. At first, it was all from real hatred towards the other, but recently, Puck had grown to . Of course, he denied it to the nail. There was no way that the Trickster King could care for anyone, much less for Sabrina Grimm.

Still, there he was chasing her through a forest trying to talk to her about her feelings. It was such an un-Pucklike thing to do; yet he did it by his instinct. He actually wanted to talk to her and try to help her. He tried not to think about it, otherwise he'd have to explain it to himself, and that wouldn't be easy.

Finally, after running for at least ten minutes, Sabrina found herself out of the forest and in front of the Hudson River. She looked around and saw Puck zip out of the evergreens and scan the area for her until her realized she was below him. She jerked her head away from his stare. She couldn't bear to see those emerald eyes that offered warmth and happiness. It wasn't right. At least not from him. She plopped down on the ground and hugged her knees.

"Sabrina," Puck said softly, lowering himself beside her. "You can't run away like that again. You almost got lost in that stupid forest and I had to come running after to you save you _again_." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Why are you doing this, Puck? Why can't you be the annoying, obnoxious boy I deal with every day? Why are you being… _this_?" Sabrina asked, bringing her attention up from the ground to look the faerie in the eyes. They were filled with everything she wanted in life, but not from him.

"Because, I care about you, Sabrina. As much as we'd both like to deny it, I do," Puck replied, letting his hand drift across to hers. He was surprised at himself, but he knew that what he spoke was true. After so many years of ignoring it, he was finally recognizing his feelings for Sabrina.

Sabrina was dumbfounded. His fingers were draped across her own, and what was worse: she was getting that feeling in her stomach again. She snatched her hand away and turned away from him.

What was happening? Puck _cared_? And she _liked_ it? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That wasn't allowed. Puck is supposed to the arrogant, self-absorbed boy he'd always been. She wasn't going to let him turn into someone who was supposed to care about her feelings.

"Well, save yourself the trouble and find someone else to care about," Sabrina snapped, feeling her heart ache as she said it. "I don't want your concern, and I don't know why you think I would."

Puck drew back from the sting of her words. Did she really think that? All he wanted was to show her that he could listen, that he could help. And all she had for him was rejection?

"Sabrina, you can't mean that. Please tell me you don't," Puck pleaded, trying not to let his wounded spirit show.

Sabrina took a deep breath and said the most painful lie she knew of: "Yes, I mean it all. I don't care about you, Puck, and you shouldn't care about me. Please, just go."

Puck couldn't believe it. Although he knew it was a long shot, he'd let himself hope that Sabrina feel the same way. That maybe she wanted him to care. What a mistake he had made.

"I'm sorry I intruded. I won't do it again," Puck apologized. With a heavy heart, he disappeared into the forest and left the blonde with the rushing river as her entertainment.

Sabrina couldn't hold it in anymore. She let the tears escape and roll down her cheeks. She knew she wanted so much for someone to want her - flaws, problems, and all - but she couldn't stand for it to be Puck for some reason. Puck had always been the one person in her life she could count on to ruin her hair or insult her. It had been something she had come to accept. And now, all of a sudden, Puck wanted to help her solve her problems?

The memory of their first kiss surfaced and Sabrina blushed as it she recalled the events prior to it. She remembered the permanent marker on her face from Puck's outrage at not being paid for his heroic efforts. She remembered how horrified she was at his courageous move. However, she also remembered that the kiss was amazing.

Sabrina knew she cared about Puck, too. But she couldn't let herself recognize it. Otherwise, things between her and the faerie would just be too weird. She couldn't deny it any longer, though. As Puck started to show his own feelings, she was force to examine her own.

It had to be part of a prank, she thought. It was a trap, just something for his amusement. _But then why did he chase after you? Only someone who truly cared for you would do that_, a voice whispered.

Suddenly, Sabrina remembered a quote she had read once: **Sometimes you have to run away just to see who will chase after you. **Sabrina gasped as she realized how it applied.

Her feelings were quite evident, though. She knew them so well, in fact, that she had pushed Puck away just to keep herself from trying to accept them. It was one of the hardest things she had to do, but she just couldn't be around Puck right now. Just this morning, she and Puck were having an insult battle, and now he was telling her how much he cared. The mix of his bold actions and her uncertainness was just too much to handle in one day.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and tried to relax. She fell back onto the soft grass behind her and let the world fade away as the puffy white clouds above her. Why did her life have to be so confusing?

Puck was curled up on his trampoline, trying to recover from the pain Sabrina had inflicted on his heart. He wanted to be there for her, but she didn't want him to be. It was something he had expected, but he never expected it to hurt this bad.

Sabrina was the first person Puck had grown to like, despite her mean fists and fiery attitude. He loved the glint of curiosity in her eye when she was onto something and how she always played with her hair when she was nervous. Puck could just picture it now, but he stopped himself. She didn't care, so why should he?

He knew he didn't have any choice in the matter. His heart forced him care about her. Even if she didn't want him to, he knew he would. _What if you love her?_ A voice in his head interjected.

No. No way. This feeling was nothing more than a brotherly caring feeling towards Sabrina. There was absolutely no possible way that Puck was falling for Sabrina. He forced himself to eliminate the idea from his brain.

Puck rolled over and stared at the sky above him. He couldn't help but wonder what Sabrina was doing. Maybe she was looking at the sky, too. _No matter_, he thought. _I can't let myself do that anymore. It's pointless._

To Puck's surprise, someone had entered his room without him knowing. He lifted his head up to identify his invader. Daphne.

"What do you want, Marshmallow?" Puck asked, sitting up.

"When you came in, you looked all sad. What's wrong?" Daphne replied, climbing on the trampoline with the faerie.

"It's nothing. Definitely nothing to do with your sister," he huffed. He bounded off the trampoline and into the air. He didn't want the little girl to see the hurt in his eyes.

"What'd she do now?" Daphne said with an exasperated tone.

"It's nothing, Marshmallow. Now, go do your thing," Puck answered, gesturing to the door.

Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "Gosh, what is it with teenagers and their refusal to talk about _anything_? Look, I won't force it out of you, but if you want to talk, I'm right upstairs." Then, she slid off the trampoline and made her way to the door. Right as she was about to open the door, the urge to talk about what Sabrina had said to him overwhelmed him.

"FINE! I'll talk about my damn feelings, but only because you want me to," Puck cried to her.

Daphne smirked and said, "That's what I thought. Now, start from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy with rehearsals for my school's production of Peter Pan. Shhh! Don't tell Puck I'm in it! (: Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm starting football again and I have rehearsal, and on top of that, this week I have to take some standardized tests at school. KILL ME NOW. -.-**

**Aaaaanyway, enjoy this lovely continuation of Sabrina's and Puck's battle with the acception of their true feelings... :D**

**And, as always, read and review!**

**- Cami**

* * *

><p>"You love her!" Daphne squealed with enthusiasm.<p>

Puck had just finished telling her the story of him chasing Sabrina through the woods and how she rejected him when he tried to be there for her when she was obviously in pain.

"WHAT? No. Daphne, this is brotherly caring. Sabrina is like my sister," Puck explained.

"Yeah, right! You want to hug her and kiss her and send her love letters and serenade her from outside her window. You're clearly smitten, Puck. That's why you went after her," Daphne claimed, defending her statement.

Puck rolled his eyes at the little girl and floated off from his place next to her on the trampoline. _Do I love Sabrina?_, he thought. _She's a pain in my ass, but I didn't grow up until she showed up here, and all of a sudden, I'm sixteen with her. Maybe…_

Puck soared high above the ground and tried to forget about everything. Flying was an escape, and he wasn't going to taint that with the mess he had caused with Sabrina.

After a few minutes of swirling through the air, he noticed that Daphne hadn't said anything. He looked down at the little girl and saw that she was reading his blue journal.

"Hey! That's my private, personal business! Didn't you read the first page?" Puck yelled, irritated that Daphne had invaded his privacy.

"I'm sorry, but this pretty much just proves that you're in love with her! You want to spend as much time with her as possible!" Daphne grinned.

"DAPHNE! You can't go around reading other people's journals!" Puck shouted at her.

Daphne just smiled knowingly at him and said, "Don't worry about Sabrina, by the way. Despite what she said to you, I know she loves you, too." The little girl then left Puck to his thoughts.

Puck had so many emotions whirling inside his head that he didn't know what to do. He had finally tried to be the person he knew that Sabrina was looking for and she told him she didn't want it. Yet he still couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

Frustrated, he opened the journal, grabbed a nearby pen, and began to write.

_It seems that I have some undetermined feelings for Sabrina Grimm. The little one tells me that I'm in love. Ha! The Trickster King in love? That is something I know not be true. But I do know that I have a strange desire to be what she wants. I think it has something to do with the puberty virus she has given me. Either way, today I tried to listen to her and care for her because I knew something was bothering her, but she refused to tell me what it is. She told me she didn't care, so I shouldn't care about her._

_The weirdest thing about it all is that it hurt when she said that. I know that I'm the toughest of the tough and the bravest of the brave, but hearing her tell me they don't care about me… Well, it crushed me. For once in my life, I tried to do something to benefit someone else, and I never do anything that isn't somehow in my favor. But she didn't want it._

_Daphne says that she likes me even though she says she doesn't, but I don't thinks so, and I kind of hope not. Grimm is being too confusing right now, and I don't want the mixed signals I'm getting to screw anything up. Hopefully, something will go right for me. For once._

* * *

><p>Sabrina entered the Grimm at around 6:30. Lunch had come and gone, but she couldn't really find it in herself to care. However, upon entering the living room, she found Daphne sitting on the big chair for her like a parent waiting for their teenager passed their curfew. Sabrina cringed. Only when Daphne was really mad at her did she do that. She slowly walked into the living room and sat down in the chair across from her. Daphne cleared her throat, and Sabrina braced herself for a lecture.<p>

"How could you do that to Puck? He was trying to be a decent person for once and you basically told him to stop because it wasn't right. You've been _so_ un-punk rock lately," Daphne cried, throwing her hands up in the air with annoyance.

Sabrina eyes became saucers as Daphne spoke. Puck told her!

"Look, Daphne, I know you've got this whole wonderland in your mind where Puck and I are in love and everything, but the truth is that we're not. He's an obnoxious, annoying guy that I'm forced to live with, and that's that. There's nothing except maybe some _slight_ brotherly-sisterly caring, if that," Sabrina replied, sick of her sister's deluded idea that she and Puck loved each other.

"Sabrina, I know you think you know everything, and most of the time you're actually right. But, please, take it from your own sister who can see everything from an angle you can't: You and Puck like each other. It's as simple as that. The sooner you realize it, the sooner you can do something about it," Daphne replied, gesturing towards Puck's bedroom door. She wanted her to go talk to him.

Sabrina sighed in surrender and told her sister the truth. "Fine, maybe I do like Puck. But I'm just too confused to be around him right now, Daph. I just can't talk to him right now. Maybe not for a little while. But I need time to find out how I feel before I add Puck to the equation." She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Daphne could see how bent out of shape her sister really was about the situation. She hugged her and said, "Okay, but you should know that you really hurt him when you said you didn't care about him. He cares about you, and hearing you say that hurt him in a way no one else could. If you think you might not like him, you need to at least apologize for saying that to him." She kissed her sister on the cheek and went to go talk with Veronica and Granny about dinner.

Sabrina sat alone in the living room, her head swirling. She was so caught up in all of these revelations Puck was having, and she knew she might be going through her own.

She looked down and realized she still clutched the journal tightly in her palm. Remembering that she never finished her entry, she decided that she should. She went to her room, locked the door, and wrote.

_Everything confusing or frustrating or crazy in my life always seems to lead back to Puck. Right now, it's because I think I might have feelings for him. Despite his lack of hygiene and his chaotic, prankster side, I still find myself feeling butterflies fill my stomach when he laughs and my heart skipping a beat when he says my name. I've never experienced this before and it's confusing the hell out of me. _

_I need to think. I need to stop trying to leave myself hanging on things I know I need to explain to myself. Like, why I like it when Puck stares at me. He stares at me like I'm something pretty. Like, I might be beautiful. He makes me feel like I'm beautiful, even though he throws insults at me at least fifty times a day. But, he does make me feel pretty when he looks at me like that. Maybe because I love him, or maybe just because it feels nice to have someone who calls me ugly look at me like I'm far from it. I'm just not sure yet._

_Daphne's pretty adamant about her theory that Puck and I are in love and we just choose not to accept it. At least, that's what she gathers from Puck and me. But Daph doesn't really understand our relationship. I doubt she sees what it really is. _

_I just hope I can figure this out soon, because I want to tell Puck I'm sorry for what I said. I was just so scared. I told him that I didn't care about him, so he shouldn't care about me. Which is odd, because if I didn't care about him, why would him staring at me make me feel like a million bucks. WHY DO I CONFUSE MYSELF SO MUCH? _

_I kind of want to slap myself right now. _

Sabrina angrily slammed the journal shut and yanked on her hair. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs for everyone to hear. She was completely overwhelmed. And, of course, the last thing she wanted to hear echoed through the house in her grandmother's voice.

"Dinner!"


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up? How's life? I hope it's good. (: Anyway, sorry for taking so long to post this. It took awhile because I added something that really should've been added a long time ago. It's *gasp* a subplot! Hah, so, enjoy the show. Or whatever. (: **

**Oh, by the way, if you have any suggestions, I beg you to PM me. I appreciate any and all ideas that you have. **

**Remember, read and review! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>The last thing Sabrina wanted to do was go eat dinner. Not because she didn't enjoy her family's company, but because Puck would be there. She knew it would be so awkward, you could feel it in the air. But, Granny didn't make many exceptions for not eating dinner with the family. Only if you were sick or you were too traumatized to handle dinner. It was mostly the former, though, if that.<p>

Even though Sabrina wished she could stay locked in her room forever, Granny's increasingly irritated voice kept calling her to supper.

"Sabrina! Puck! It's time for dinner!" Granny sang.

Sabrina forced herself off her bed and down the stairs. Puck was already sitting uncomfortably in a chair next to Daphne and Basil. Sabrina quickly took the seat in between her parents and tried to avoid eye contact with Puck. Everyone was eating a purple roast beef, pink corn, and black rice. Sabrina tried to get past the disturbing exterior of the food and ate.

There was chattering at the table and Sabrina was listening to a story about Granny almost letting Elvis eat some sausage that fell off a plate. Everyone knew that Elvis plus sausage equaled an odor that would cause the family to have to leave the house for at least a week. Out of nowhere, Henry directed a question at Sabrina and Puck.

"So, Sabrina, Puck, where'd you guys run off to today? We missed you at lunch," Henry asked, trying to mask his burning curiosity.

"Nowhere," Puck and Sabrina said in unison. They looked at each other, startled, then quickly glanced at their food, pretending nothing had happened.

"Well, that was a suspicious answer if I ever heard one," Henry quipped, preparing to attack them with more inquiries.

Veronica put her hand on his and said, "Let them be. They're teenagers. They crave their privacy at this point." Their eyes locked and Sabrina could see that Veronica's stare said 'drop it'.

"Fine, but this time only," Henry said, eying them suspiciously.

The heat rose up in Sabrina's face and she wanted desperately to crawl under the table and hide. She looked at Puck through her peripherals and saw that he was turning pink as well. If they looked guilty of something before, this might as well have been the whammy in Henry's case.

Suddenly, Granny interrupted the interrogation with an announcement.

"So, I heard from Mrs. White that the high school is going to be doing a production," Granny mentioned casually.

Sabrina and Puck froze. They could tell what was coming next.

"It's _Peter Pan, _the musical version."

Puck's eyes went wide as saucers as he connected the dots. He rocketed out of his chair and said, "No way, old lady! If you think I'm going to be in that play, you've lost your mind!"

"Puck, sit down. I only want you to audition. It won't require much effort, but I think it will be good for you two to spend some… quality time together. You've been fighting far too much, and spending some time together might be just what you need," Granny said, keeping her cool tone. "You'll both need to memorize a one-minute monologue and sing something."

Sabrina's mind went into overdrive. She couldn't work with Puck! She needed time away from him, and this was _definitely_ not time away from him. She could see that Puck detested the idea as well, from his incessant complaining, which she knew was futile. Once Granny set her mind to something, there was no changing it.

"C'mon, Puck, it could be fun! What if you got Peter Pan and Sabrina got Wendy? That would be so funny!" Daphne squealed, vibrating with excitement.

Both Sabrina and Puck both shot daggers through their eyes at Daphne.

"Fine, then. You guys can't let a girl have any fun with this kind of stuff," Daphne huffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Puck continued defending his right to not be forced into doing the production, but Granny remained adamant.

Granny rolled her eyes at Puck's whining and cut him off. "Puck, there will be no more arguing. I've made up my mind, and you're going to do this. It doesn't matter if it's Peter Pan. No matter how much you hate him, it doesn't mean anything, and it doesn't change the fact that you are auditioning. Now, after dinner, I want you two to go work on your audition material in private."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Puck."

Puck slumped down his chair in defeat and Sabrina leaned back in her chair, stunned by the new information.

After that episode, everyone stayed mostly quiet. All you could hear was the clanging of forks and spoons against plates. Soon, everyone had left the table except Puck and Sabrina.

They eyed each other nervously across the table. Puck twiddled his thumbs while Sabrina counted the grains in the wood dining table.

Finally, Sabrina said, "So, should we go practice?"

"I guess so," Puck replied. "But where are we going to get monologues?"

As if on cue, Granny entered the dining room and placed a book on the table between Puck and Sabrina, then left. 1001 Monologues for Teens, it read.

"Oh, dear Lord," Sabrina sighed, the reality of the situation finally crashing down on her.

"Look, I'm not excited about this, either, ugly, but there's no fighting the old lady," Puck shot back, clearly still hurt by what Sabrina had said earlier that day.

"Fine, let's just look through the stupid book and find a monologue," Sabrina replied.

She picked up the book and flipped through it. There were all sorts of monologues, ones for girls, ones for boys, ones for preppy, annoying people, ones for rebels, the list went on. Sabrina flipped through it curiously and tried to find one that suited her while Puck sat in his chair and studied her bewildered face.

Sabrina finally found one that seemed to represent her feelings the most at the moment. She turned to Puck and handed him the book, noting the page number. Puck skimmed through the pages. Sabrina watched as his eyes lit up at one page, then shut the book.

"By the way, _lieblings_, auditions are next Thursday!" Granny yelled.

Sabrina and Puck let out a groan in unison.

"Alright, dogbreath, let's go to my room and 'rehearse'," Puck said, rolling his eyes.

Sabrina followed Puck into his enchanting bedroom. As they walked through it, Sabrina stared in awe at his wondrous room. Finally, Puck launched into the air, soared about ten feet above his trampoline, then plummeted downwards. He bounded around on his trampoline while Sabrina still gawked at the boy's room, which never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey, ugly, are we going to work on this, or what? If I'm going to audition for this _stupid_ play, I want to at least be good," Puck said, stirring Sabrina from her studying of the room.

"Huh?" Sabrina said, jerking her head around to see him. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Why don't you start then, since you're so eager?"

Puck shot her a cocky look and replied, "Fine!"

He opened up the book he had been holding and flipped it to a page containing a monologue from the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. Ironically, the character speaking was Puck.

Sabrina positioned herself comfortably on the trampoline that was hidden amongst the trees. It sort of reminded her of her own little grove out in the forest behind her house, but thinking about that only brought up the memory of hurting Puck. Puck then cleared his throat in a manner that meant, "shut up and listen". Which Sabrina did.

Then, Puck puffed up his chest and read.

"My mistress with a monster is in love.  
>Near to her close and consecrated bower,<br>While she was in her dull and sleeping hour,  
>A crew of patches, rude mechanicals,<br>That work for bread upon Athenian stalls,  
>Were met together to rehearse a play<br>Intended for great Theseus' nuptial-day.  
>The shallowest thick-skin of that barren sort,<br>Who Pyramus presented, in their sport  
>Forsook his scene and enter'd in a brake<br>When I did him at this advantage take,  
>An ass's nole I fixed on his head:<br>Anon his Thisbe must be answered,  
>And forth my mimic comes. When they him spy,<br>As wild geese that the creeping fowler eye,  
>Or russet-pated choughs, many in sort,<br>Rising and cawing at the gun's report,  
>Sever themselves and madly sweep the sky,<br>So, at his sight, away his fellows fly;  
>And, at our stamp, here o'er and o'er one falls;<br>He murder cries and help from Athens calls.  
>Their sense thus weak, lost with their fears thus strong,<br>Made senseless things begin to do them wrong;  
>For briers and thorns at their apparel snatch;<br>Some sleeves, some hats, from yielders all things catch.  
>I led them on in this distracted fear,<br>And left sweet Pyramus translated there:  
>When in that moment, so it came to pass,<br>She waked and straightway loved an ass."

Sabrina recognized the words from when she studied them in ninth grade. She knew what it meant, and she was surprised at how well Puck was able to convey the emotion and feelings of his character. But it made sense. It _was_ him.

"Wow, Puck. That was actually pretty good," Sabrina said, sitting up straight and trying to show her seriousness through her expression.

Puck gave her a triumphant smile and said, "I know. The Trickster King is good at everything."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the prideful boy.

He tossed her the book and said, "Your turn. Good luck." He smirked at her. "You'll need it."

Sabrina ignored him and flipped to her monologue, her insides churning. She was kind of nervous about reading this to Puck. It was… personal. These words were her real feelings right now, and she didn't know if Puck would see it or not. And, if he did, what would he say? Would he even say anything? He was just so unpredictable.

Sabrina took in a deep breath and began.

"What's going on? I don't get it. Why is it when you become a teenager everything gets so confusing? I mean, what are they doing? Spiking the make-up? Is there some unwritten law that when you become a teenager you move into the realm of insanity? If I remember correctly, that's about the time everything started getting nutty. Think about it: I'm supposed to wash my face _before_ I exercise to prevent build-up. No, I'm supposed to wash my face _after_ I exercise to prevent breakouts. I'm _not supposed_ to eat chocolate because it causes pimples. Wait, I'm _supposed_ to eat chocolate before I take a test, because it's great, 'brain food.' I'm _supposed_ to have lots of foods hat are rich in iron to help my circulation. Hold on, now, I'm _not supposed_ to have a lot of iron because it prevents my body from absorbing calcium properly. Wow, if I can survive being a confused teenager, I think I can pretty much survive anything!"

She sighed as she thought her character would to show a change of heart. "I'm getting out of here, I'm hungry!"

Sabrina let out a long breath, hoping her embarrassment would come out with it too. It didn't.

Puck was resting on the trampoline by now, gawking at Sabrina. She saw that he was looking at her with a strange face, one that she hadn't seen very often. It took her a moment to place it, and when she did, she became worried. _Confusion._

"What? Was that bad, or something?" Sabrina asked sharply.

"It wasn't bad," Puck said, trying to translate his thoughts. "I can tell you chose this for a reason, but something is missing…"

Sabrina could feel her cheeks flaring with humiliation. He knew why she chose this, and she was terrified to see what he would do. But he seemed to accept it. Maybe it helped explain to him why she said what she said before. That she was so confused, and she was doing crazy things because of it. She hoped he'd see it.

"You're playing scared," Puck said, finally. "You're afraid to show the audience that this is the real you, what you're really feeling. So, I'm not feeling anything. You have to make me feel. It's the whole point of theatre."

His words rang in Sabrina's ears and burned into her mind. It was true. She didn't want everyone to know how confused she was about her life, about her future. About Puck. She shook her head as she tried to wrap her brain around all of this.

"Since when did you get all know-it-all about theatre?" Sabrina asked, trying to play off his wisdom like it was just another one of Puck's insults.

"Since when did you get uglier? I mean, you were ugly when you first got here, but now," Puck said, looking at her and shivering. "Well, you're just atrocious."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Puck and slid off the trampoline.

"Well, I think that's good enough for now," Sabrina said, sliding off the trampoline. "I can only tolerate small doses of your odor."

She pinched her nose and pretended to gag. Puck leaped into the air and smiled.

"I'm very proud of this scent, Grimm. It took only two weeks of not bathing to achieve this. It's quite a feat, really" Puck said cockily, floating about his room.

Sabrina smiled at his immaturity as she made her way out of the amazing room. _Maybe, _maybe, _this won't be so bad_, she thought, grinning.

* * *

><p>Puck had finished flying around his room and was now lying on his back on his trampoline, watching the stars. As he admired each twinkle of the night sky, he thought about when Sabrina read her monologue. Her choice of monologue clearly spoke for her actions earlier today. But how could that excuse her? Being confused doesn't give you the right to treat someone like crap. He sighed and tried to stop thinking about it. Right now, he felt just the same as Sabrina: Confused.<p>

He turned over to lie on his stomach. As he rested his head on his arms, the little blue leather notebook caught his eye. He then remembered his book that he wanted to write.

"I guess this would add an interesting plot to the book," Puck said, shrugging to himself.

He took off into the air, swooped down to grab the book, and then crash-landed onto the bed. He grabbed his pencil, opened the small journal, and began to write.

_Today, after breakfast, I followed Grimm to a secret clearing that was obviously a place she went to to hide from the world, or something like that.__ I could tell something was up with her, and I wanted to find out what. Don't ask me why. I can't even explain it to myself right now. Anyway, she shot me down, and told me that she didn't care about me, so I shouldn't care about her._

_It hurt me more than I expected it would. But, I won't dwell on that. Too depressing for a free spirit like me._

_Now, the old lady's making us both try out for the school play. _Peter Pan._ I was offended beyond belief that she even mentioned the thought of me trying out for the play written about my mortal enemy. But, as I've learned in the past, fighting her _never_ works. She's stubborn, like all the other Grimm women._

_So, me and stinkpot have to work on a monologue and a song together. We started practicing out monologues today and, if I do say so myself, I was marvelous. And, as usual, Grimm was horrible. I only hope I can bear through the next time we practice without dying from too much exposure to mediocrity. _

_Someone please save me. _


End file.
